Waiting To Exhale
by XtremeChica418
Summary: Jeff Hardy returns to the wwe and has only one thing on his mind and that is to get with Trish Stratus..but what happens when he finds out that Chris Jericho and Trish hooked up while he was away? Can Jeff get over Trish or fight back for what remains his
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-Once again I am back and ready to make stories. I decided to try this fic out so be really nice when you review please. I did this fic because it would make since when Jeff came back that him and Chris Jericho will fight over Trish Stratus. So please review. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trish Stratus heaved a big sigh as she walked around Backstage of Raw. Eric Bischoff said he had, had a suprise for the lovely hazel eyed blond beauty. Of course you couldn't trust Eric. He always had something messed up when he had a suprise.  
  
"Hey Trish." A voice said behind her.  
  
Trish turned around to see her fellow blond canadian Chris Jericho. Trish looked at him with a smile and kissed her boyfriend of 2 months. Trish and Jericho were America's new couple... well sort of lol.  
  
"Hey Chris. How come I didn't see you at the hotel last night?" Trish asked.  
  
"Eric made second plans and decided to send me to another one." Chris lied.  
  
Trish nodded her head. She was so dumbfounded that Chris was playing her since she was so inlove with Chris. She bit her lip which she used to do when she didn't know what to talk about.  
  
"So....." Trish said as the cameras followed them.  
  
"Hey babe I gotta go. Christian wanted me to come see him." Chris said while kissing her.  
  
Trish frowned. Chris never had time for Trish. But he show'll did when he wanted to have sex with her everytime he wanted.  
  
When Trish walked on the cameras turned to a firgue that was hidden behind some boxes. He was shaking his head like the relationship was a shame and then the firgue spoke.  
  
"If only....." The firgue said and the cameras ran down the hall to Trish again.  
  
~*~  
  
"So do you plan on getting any tonight?" Christian asked.  
  
Chris Jericho laughed. Anything he needed Trish would get him. Chris only wanted Trish for her sex and money. Every man wanted Trish and now Jericho had her.  
  
"Of course I am." Chris said as Christian laughed.  
  
"You know she's easy!" Chris said.  
  
"I show'll do." Christian said.  
  
"You mean you hit it?" Chris asked with excitement.  
  
"Yeah back in 2001 when the slutt first arrived. Boy is she good." Christian said.  
  
The two Canadian blonds laughed at the thought of Trish. The boys took a sip of their beer and contunied to talk about Trish.  
  
"So how long you keeping her?" Christian asked.  
  
"Probaly till I find a replacement." Chris said.  
  
"Well you know you can't have Lita. I have to flirt with her a little more before I smack that ass." Christian said pretending to smack something.  
  
"Maybe Stacy will do." Chris said smiling of the thought of Stacy Keibler's long legs.  
  
"A cheer to using girls forever!" Christian shouted.  
  
Christian and Chris bumped their beers together and laughed while slurping down the rest of their beer.  
  
~*~  
  
"Welcome back to the wwe!" Vince McMahon said while shaking hands with the not anymore released wrestler.  
  
"I'm glad to be back Mr. McMahon." He said.  
  
Mr. McMahon smiled and looked at the contract that the wrestler had signed.  
  
"Now I know you would want a match tonight right?" Vince said as he nodded.  
  
"Good cause I already booked you a match. You vs Chris Jericho and his valet Trish Stratus." Vince said.  
  
The wrestlers throat went dry at the thought of Trish. He hasn't spoken or saw her since he was released from the wwe in 2003 and now it was 2004. He gulped and tried to smile.  
  
"Did you say...TTrish." He said.  
  
"Yes why?" Vince asked supicous.  
  
"Oh no reason. You have a great day Mr.McMahon." He said while walking out.  
  
He walked down the hallways getting welcome back's from some of the co- workers, divas and wrestlers. He walked into Lita's locker room and saw a smile appear on the redheaded's face.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! You're back!" Lita said as she hugged her friend tightly.  
  
"Yeah and I can't breath!" He said jokingly as Lita laughed.  
  
"Why'd you come back. I thought your girlfriend wanted you to stay home with her." Lita said.  
  
"I realized that if she wasn't gonna support me then what's the relationship between me and her." He said.  
  
"You dumped her! Trish is going to be so happy." Lita said.  
  
He frowned. Lita put a hand over her mouth. She forgot that he and Trish used to date. But that was in 2002. When they wanted to be friends he got with this girl named Bethany. Him and Trish were very good friends till he got released.  
  
"Well I gotta go slip on my ring attire. I'm first tonight in this match with Jerk-off." He said.  
  
~*~  
  
Jericho's music hit and they cheered as Chris walked out with Trish. She had on a short mini skirt with some knee-high boots. Her hair was in a pony- tail and she was wearing a light blue baby tee.  
  
"From Toronto, Ontario Canada. Chris Jericho and Trish Stratus." Lillian said.  
  
Trish and Chris did not know who Chris was facing since it was supposed to be a suprise.  
  
"And now he's back. Chris's suprise oppenent. And weighing in a 220 pounds from Cameron, North Carolina....." Lillian said as Trish cut her off when his music played and fans screamed and cheered.  
  
Trish grabbed the mic. "Jeff Hardy!" Trish said suprisley as the rainbowed colored haired man walked down the ring and the girls nearly fainted and were crying cause they have been waiting over at least 12 months to see him.  
  
Yep Jeff was back and Trish was suprised. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okay now you know who HE was and that was Jeff. I kinna gave you clues with the released words and the BETH aka Bethany names which is Jeff's current girlfriend in real life. Boy do I despise her. Anyways lol please review and let me know if I should contunie this story. By the way I do not own the title of this story which is from the movie Waiting To Exhale starring Whitney Houston, Angela Basset. Please read and review. 


	2. The Club

Disclaimer: Alrighty thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed!!!! I love you guys *cries of joy* You all were so kind when you reviewed!!!! Sorry you guys heard my thank you....that replie was some real lifetime shit! Okay here's the next chapter and please review. :() ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And your winner is.....Jeff Hardy!" Lillian screamed in the mic.  
  
Everyone cheered for Jeff as Trish was still in shock after Jeff returning and winning the match. Girls screamed and cheered as Jericho tried to stand up from that devastating swanton bomb that Jeff did to finish him off.  
  
Jeff walked out of the ring with a big smile on his face and headed backstage.  
  
~*~  
  
"Alright Jeff!!!!" Lita aka Amy said was hugging her friend and giving him 'good jobs' and stuff.  
  
"Thanks Li." Jeff said while smiling.  
  
Lita smiled before walking down the hall with the excited Jeff Hardy.  
  
"So....you still umm care about Trish?" Lita asked.  
  
"......." Jeff sighed and frowned at the same time.  
  
"Don't worry Jeff...I'm sure they'll brake up in a matter of time." Lita said.  
  
~*~  
  
*Knock, Knock*  
  
"Who is it?" Jeff asked in his locker room.  
  
"It's me Trish..." Trish said.  
  
Jeff walked slowly to the door and opened it. Cameras were rolling as Jeff let Trish in.  
  
"Jeff...how come you didn't tell me that you came back." Trish said.  
  
"It's so not like you to keep a secret." She added.  
  
"Well it's so not like you to tell me that you were with CHRIS!" Jeff snapped.  
  
"Why are you so angry about me being with Chris?" Trish yelled.  
  
"Because he's just using you..even the dumbest person could know that!" Jeff shouted.  
  
"Look the only reason why you're angry is because I don't go with you anymore and that I am with a man who took away your belt a long time ago!" Trish yelled.  
  
Jeff didn't say anything but sat on his couch.  
  
"Jeff I'm sorr...." Trish started but was cut off.  
  
"Get out..." He murmered.  
  
".but..." Trish started.  
  
"NOW!" Jeff shouted as she walked out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
"I mean she just went off!" Jeff said to his best friends Shane Helms and Adam Copeland.  
  
"Hey bro I know something that can get your mind off of Trish." Shane said.  
  
"What?" Jeff said.  
  
"Let's go down to that new club called Saphire. I heard it's a blast." Shane said.  
  
"Yeah. The Rock, Torrie, Lita, Shane, Me, Shannon, Dawn, John Cena, Brock, Christian and possibly Trish and Chris are going to be there oh and so is Stacy and Gail." Adam said.  
  
"Sure..." Jeff said.  
  
"Alright!!! Me and Shane will pick you up at 9:00 we'll probaly be there at 9:30." Adam said.  
  
"See you there Nero!" Shane said calling Jeff as his nickname.  
  
~*~  
  
"Jeff's going to be there.....?" Trish asked Lita.  
  
"Yep and a whole bunch of wrestlers too." Lita said.  
  
"Li..I don't think I should go." Trish said.  
  
"Of course you should." Lita said pushing her friend into the bathroom.  
  
"Now get ready." Lita said outside the bathroom.  
  
"Alright!" Trish said while giggling.  
  
8:45 p.m.  
  
"I'm glad you made me take my shower and stuff earlier Li!" Trish said.  
  
"Yep. Your outfit is rockin!" Lita said.  
  
Trish had on a red tight mini skirt with some knee high black boots on. She had on a black top that had a cris cross swirl and her blond hair was curled plus to make her look more spicier she added black streaks to her hair. *she would look so cute if she did that!! lol*  
  
Trish put on some glitter to get that Shakira look.  
  
"Your outfit is rockin too Lita!" Trish said.  
  
Lita was wearing some tight leather red pants with a black belly-button top that was a tube top too. Her red hair was hanging loosely on her shoulders and she was wearing a pair of shoes. Lita smiled at Trish.  
  
"So are you ready to party?" Trish asked.  
  
"Heky yeah!" Lita said as the girls walked out of the hotel.  
  
~*~  
  
It was 9:30 and Adam with Shane and Jeff arrived at the club already. They showed their i.d. and walked inside the club. Music was blaring really loud and people were dancing. Adam spotted a big table where some of the wrestlers were at.  
  
"Hey guys!" Jeff said.  
  
"Hey Jeff." Torrie said dancing to the beat.  
  
"You guys wanna dance?" The rock said to everyone.  
  
"Yeah." they all said in unsion  
  
Pretty soon everyone was on the dance floor dancing to Christina Aguilera's 'Dirrty'. Edge was dancing with Lita, Shane was dancing with Gail-Kim and Jeff was dancing closely to Torrie. You could see Trish trying her best not to glance at Jeff's way.  
  
Jeff and Torrie were dirrty dancing now and Trish couldn't help but stare at them till finally...she ran out the club to get away from it all.  
  
"Trish!" Jeff yelled following her out the door..... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey how was it. Sorry that I didn't upload yesterday. I spent a night over my friends house and I just got back today so I decided to update for you kiddies lol. Please letme know whatcha think. See ya! ~*!Raina!*~ 


	3. Love and Life

Disclaimer-Alrighty here is Chapter 3 and I hope everyone likes it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trish ran out of the club to a secluded corner. Jeff followed her out of breath trying to firgue out what's wrong. Once he was next to her his voice southened and cries were heard from Trish as she hugged him.  
  
"Trish..." Jeff said not knowing what to say.  
  
"Jeff....I wanna know what went wrong." Trish said.  
  
Jeff frowned as he held his ex in his arms wanting it to last every minute. He moved her away from him to talk.  
  
"Well, the bussiness was getting the better out of us. We both wanted something more than a relationship and I just couldn't give you what you wanted. And you couldn't give me what I wanted." Jeff said letting the truth all out.  
  
"How are you and Beth?" Trish asked.  
  
"Actually I wanted to tell you earlier..but I broke up with her." Jeff said.  
  
A smile appeared on Trish's face and it quickly disappeared as a angry but rasp voice said behind the two.  
  
"Hey Hardy, what the f**k are you doing with my b i t c h?" Jericho said.  
  
"Don't call her that you @$$!" Jeff said.  
  
"What are you gonna do about it?" Jericho said snatching Trish away from Jeff.  
  
"Chris let go of me!" Trish yelled as Jeff punched Chris in the face.  
  
He beat Chris to a bloody pulp before stopping. Trish hugged him tighter as they looked down at Chris who had blood everywhere but we breathing.  
  
"You want me to take you back to your hotel?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Sure.." Trish said.  
  
"I'll call Amy on my cell when we're there to tell her that you decided to go back." Jeff said.  
  
He held Trish in his arms as they walked to his black 04' cadillac. Jeff placed her inside the car and got on the other side to drive. He looked at her one more time before pulling off.  
  
~*~  
  
"We're here." Jeff said once they arrived at the 5 star hotel.  
  
Trish smiled as he opened the door for her and helped her out. Jeff held hands with Trish as they entered the hotel.  
  
"Ms. Stratus we reconized you once you walked in that door. Who's this fine fella." An elderly clerk said.  
  
"This is my really good friend Jeff. Jeff this is Mrs. Dennis, my very good hotel clerk." Trish said.  
  
"Hi." Jeff said as he hugged her.  
  
"You can go right up. Here's the key." Mrs. Dennis said.  
  
Jeff and Trish walked down a hall before taking the elevator to go up to Trish's room. Once they got up to her floor the two walked down to more halls and found Trish's room.  
  
Trish opened the door and ushered Jeff to come in.  
  
"Jeff can you uhh...spend a night over here." Trish asked unsurely.  
  
"Only if you uhh want me too." Jeff said.  
  
"Of course I do." Trish said.  
  
Jeff put his jacket up and took off his shoes as he turned on the t.v. Trish went in the room she slept in before coming back out with her tank top and pajama pants on.  
  
"Nice Pajamas." Jeff said as they laughed.  
  
Trish sat next to Jeff on the couch as they both watched Mad TV. They laughed at some of the jokes that were on.  
  
It was 1:00 in the morning and they both were tired. Trish looked in Jeff's eyes as they were drawing closer to each other.  
  
Jeff kissed Trish for a long time and Trish broke the kiss.  
  
"Trish I'm sorry." Jeff said as Trish smiled.  
  
"I stopped because you didn't unplug the phone. You don't want any interruptions do you?" Trish asked as he smiled.  
  
Jeff jumped to the phone and turned it off before they kissed more. He picked her up and took her to Trish's room before placing Trish on the bed.  
  
Trish unzipped Jeff's pants before slidding down his boxers and taking off his shirt. They both got under the covers and kissed. Trish let a moan out as she felt Jeff getting on top of her and sliding himself into her.  
  
Jeff went faster as Trish was loving it everytime he pushed all of himself into her. They both moaned enjoying it as they were kissing. Trish clutched unto Jeff's back feeling her climax coming.  
  
Jeff's was coming too as he went faster and faster then....they both released while exhaling. But it wasn't over soon because Trish flipped Jeff over and went under the covers......*cough..you know what she's about to (cough) do*.  
  
"Ahh..Trish." Jeff said running his hands through her blond hair.  
  
Trish was enjoying what she was doing to Jeff that she wanted to taste him when he was going to release.  
  
Jeff moaned feeling it coming and then we he released Trish drunk every single drip. She popped up from the covers wiping her mouth.  
  
"Hmm." Trish said as Jeff flipped her over and sucked her breast.  
  
Trish moaned as he flicked her nipple in his mouth. Jeff moved down to her stomach licking it and then moved down to her vagina eating her out.  
  
"AHHH!" Trish moaned as he licked her clit.  
  
Jeff teased her by playing with it before he popped out of the covers. Trish laughed.  
  
"Why do you tease me so." Trish said while kissing Jeff's neck.  
  
"Cause it's fun." Jeff said.  
  
"Are you ready for another round." Trish asked.  
  
"Oh yeah." Jeff said as they flipped the covers over they head and started playing.  
  
~*~  
  
Jeff and Trish woke up in eachother's arms. Trish turned over to face Jeff while smiling and what not. Jeff kissed her forehead.  
  
"What time is it?" Jeff asked.  
  
"About a quarter to 8." Trish said.  
  
"We have to get up." Jeff said sadly.  
  
"Jeff can I ask you a question." Trish asked.  
  
"Sure." Jeff said.  
  
"Do you love me?" Trish asked.  
  
"Yeah. Alot." Jeff said.  
  
"Good cause I love you too." Trish said.  
  
"What about Chris?" Jeff said kissing her.  
  
"F**k Chris." Trish said as they laughed.  
  
"You wanna take a shower together?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Sure." Trish said as they got out of bed.  
  
~*~  
  
Trish walked out of the hotel with a pair of tight blue jeans with a blue halter top that said 'Spolied is my middle name' on it. Her blond hair was in a high ponytail.  
  
Jeff was wearing his same clothes as last night and was going to go to the store right quick to get some new ones.  
  
They walked to Jeff's car and pulled off to a store called Rafel's Summer Wear. Once they bought Jeff some new clothes that he had already put on in the car they were on their way to meet Amy, Shane, Adam and Stacy at Denny's.  
  
"Hey Jeff." Adam said as they walked inside the store and sat at a booth with their friends.  
  
"Hey." Amy said to Trish.  
  
"I called your cell last night and it didn't ring." Stacy said.  
  
"I was tired last night. Sorry." Trish lied.  
  
"Your lieing." Shane said.  
  
"Yeah. We can see it in your eyes." Amy said.  
  
"We turned our cells off so what." Jeff said.  
  
"You slept together." Amy said and laughed.  
  
"Okay we did..." Trish said.  
  
"Trishy what about Chris the @$$?" Adam asked.  
  
"The same thing I told Jeff last night was....F**k Chris." Trish said.  
  
They all laughed and sat down to order their food.  
  
"So are you two together?" Amy asked hoping they would say yes.  
  
"I guess so." Jeff said as Amy and Stacy smiled. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay I had to spice this chapter up with some loving he he he he. Please review and thanks to the ones who already did. 


	4. The END?

Disclaimer-Alrighty I'm back. Sorry if it took me too long to do the next chapter. It's just a lot of things have been on my mind and homework has been keeping me from you all..anywho I do not own the wwe. Please review. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trish and Jeff walked down the hallways of the wwe hand in hand. Trish gave Jeff a peck  
  
on the cheeks before frowning at him. "What's wrong?" Jeff asked as he held Trish in his  
  
arms. Trish looked down and moved out of Jeff's embrace. "Jeff...I can't be with you."  
  
She said so low that only Jeff could hear it. "Why..." Jeff said confusingly. "I don't Love  
  
you like I love Chris." Trish said a tear sliding down her cheek. "What...but we, we..."  
  
Jeff said. "You said you loved me..." Jeff said with a hurt expression on his face. "Yeah..  
  
and I meant to tell you that maybe we shouldn't be together but you already told everyone  
  
we were together." Trish said. "You...used me." Jeff said as he backed away from Trish.  
  
"Jeff..." Trish said pleadingly. "You know what Trish...FUCK you!" Jeff said as he had  
  
tears running down his face as Jeff stormed down the halls. Trish leaned against the wall  
  
and cried. Jeff walked into Lita's locker room with a red face. "Lita..I wish I never met  
  
Trish!!!!!" Jeff said as he punched the wall furiously. "Yall broke up??" Lita asked trying  
  
to calm Jeff down. "She used me...that blond bi..." Jeff started but Lita stopped him.  
  
"Jeff...." Lita said as Jeff sat down on the couch ready to fight anyone who walked in his  
  
path. "It's okay Li.....I'll find another girl. She's not the one." Jeff said as Lita frowned.  
  
Meanwhile, Trish was walking around the arena trying to firgue out her thoughts. Just  
  
when a girl bumped right into her. She was an african-american girl with long brown  
  
wavy hair. She had a nice complexion and had on a pair of blue tight jeans and a football  
  
belly button top. "I'm so sorry..I was not looking where I was going." The girl said and  
  
then looked at Trish. "Oh my god..you are BEYONCE KNOWLES!" Trish said and  
  
helped Beyonce up. "You're TRISH STRATUS!" Beyonce said. "I am your number one  
  
fan!" They said at the same time. The girls giggled. "What are you doing here?" Trish  
  
asked. "Haven't you heard...I'm Raw's new annoucer." Beyonce said as Trish giggled.  
  
"OMG!!!!!" Trish said as she began doing this dance cause she was happy. "Trish...."  
  
Beyonce said while laughing. Trish didn't see the cameras rolling and blushed with  
  
embarrassment. "I heard that you and Jeff...brakey upy." Beyonce said sadly as Trish  
  
frowned. "Yeah..over something that I shoul not have done." Trish said. "Listen...T-Bone  
  
don't say you love Jeff if you know you don't..but if you do...don't hide it." Beyonce said.  
  
"Thanks Bee...I think I finally realized my true feelings....I don't love Jeff." Trish said.  
  
Beyonce frowned, she really wasn't looking for that answer but if that was what Trish  
  
felt, then that's it. Jeff walked into the Cafeteria and saw Beyonce sitting at a table all  
  
alone. "Hey..." Beyonce said as he sat infront of her. "Hey..why are you sitting alone?"  
  
Jeff asked staring into her hazel eyes. "No reason, really." Beyonce said with a smile.  
  
Jeff smiled too. "So you like skittles too?" Jeff asked. "I love em!" Beyonce said as he  
  
smiled even more. Jeff really liked Beyonce....really really liked her. "Oooo Tropical  
  
is my fav." Jeff said as he tried to grab one of her skittles. She moved away as his  
  
hand somehow landed on her boob. Jeff quickly moved his hand embarrssed. "Umm..  
  
sorry." Jeff said as she laughed. "I know It was an accident." Beyonce said with a smile.  
  
Then....Beyonce realized that she was falling for Jeff. Beyonce tried to shake that feeling  
  
away but it was something in his eyes that made Beyonce attracted to him. "Ummm...  
  
I gotta run." Beyonce said as she got up from the table. King-J.R....I can't believe it...  
  
Beyonce the singer is our new annoucer.....talk about PUPPIES! J.R.-King shhhhh she's  
  
talking. Beyonce had on a blue jean mini skirt with some heels and a tube top that showed  
  
her perfect stomach. "Of course you all know me..." Beyonce said as everyone cheered.  
  
"If you don't...I'm Beyonce the singer. And I am Raw's NEW annoucer!" Beyonce said.  
  
"Now..I'm not gonna hold you guys up so I'm gonna do my job..." Beyonce started as  
  
Evolution's music played and Randy Orton walked down to the ring with a smirk on his  
  
face. He walked into the ring and grabbed a mic. "Beyonce....." Randy said while eyeing  
  
her and licked his lips. "Hot Mama!" Randy said as Beyonce laughed. "Beyonce Knowles  
  
she's a legend! A legend in the Hot woman awards.....I'll tell you one thing Bee...  
  
Christina Aguilera and got nothing on you." Randy said. "Thank you Randy..but may I  
  
ask what the helk are you out here for?" Beyonce asked. "Well I came to let you know  
  
that you are a legend......and I am Randy Keith Orton...the legend killer." Randy said as he  
  
threw the mic down. He grabbed Beyonce and it looked like he was going to hit Beyonce.  
  
But instead Randy kissed her long forcing Beyonce to kiss him back and then smacked  
  
her ass before walking out the ring with a smile on his face. Beyonce wiped her mouth  
  
with a glare on her face. Trish watched backstage and laughed. "Chris..." Trish said as  
  
Chris had a big smile on his face. "Don't worry I forgive you.." Chris said as Trish rolled  
  
her eyes. "Chris...I wanted to tell you that...I don't love you. I thought I did...but I  
  
didn't really think about all the things you put me through. And now you want me back?  
  
Chris..I have some advice for you...GROW UP and be a man." Trish said and smacked  
  
Chris. Chris held his cheek and charged at her only for Jeff to grabb him by the hair.  
  
"Stay Away from TRISH or i'll pound you like raw meat." Jeff said as he threw Chris  
  
to the wall. Trish looked at Jeff. "I thought...." Trish started but Jeff shutted her up with  
  
a long passionate kiss. "You thought wrong." Jeff said with a laugh as he kissed her  
  
longer. "Maybe we should take this relationship slow. Let's start as friends again." Jeff  
  
said as Trish nodded. "Friends till the end." Trish said as they walked down the hall  
  
together. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay I have decided to end this story. I am so sorry because I could have done more with it but I have just gotten an idea. I am going to make a series of Beyonce stories. This will have a sequel. Which I am making now. Sorry but Trish and Jeff will not be together in the sequel...they will fall inlove with someone else. Anywho please review and please review for the other story cause you will so like it!!!! 


End file.
